Let's Go On Holiday
by clarklit05
Summary: Jack wants the team to go on holiday. First ever storie so be VERY nice.... Jack/Gwen but dosnt happen yet. ENJOY Please review ta xxx
1. Chapter 1

Let's go on holiday

The little tourist centre in Cardiff was quiet- not that it was ever busy, but sometimes Ianto wishes that it was busy it gave him something to do when aliens weren't trying to take over the world.

He decided to give up hope on someone coming in and actually being interested in Cardiff so he decided to go down to the hub. Everyone would want coffee soon and now that he thought of it he wanted a coffee to. As he walked down the hall way he could hear screaming and laughing. He knew nothing would be wrong as there was laughing as well- but he quickened his pace.

Ianto smiled as he stood at the door way, he saw Gwen and Toshiko on one team and Jack and Owen on the other-they were playing basketball. Instead of going to join, he went to go and make coffee. They would be thirsty of course so he thought that was a good enough idea.

"Ianto" Called Gwen and Jack

At that point Ianto came in with five cups of steaming coffee. They all cheered as he came in.

Jack gathered the team up before they started drinking they're coffee up. He wouldn't be able to move them if he let them start drinking.

"What's this all about Jack?" asked Gwen asked.

"Yeah Jack we only come in hear when you tell us we have loads of work to do or a case?" Added Owen.

"Oh no," They all chorused.

"Oh yes but don't worry its not as bad as it sounds," Jack answered.

"Its never good when he says that," Toshiko muttered.

"Anyway, we are going on holiday, to be pacific we are going to Barcelona!"

"What? Why the hell are we going there ?" Shouted Owen

"Are Owen you got to many ex girlfriends there? " Teased Gwen

"Well no well maybe ... okay only five," Owen replied

"Go on how long were you there?" Gwen asked

"Okay only a week," Owen muttered

" A week, you were there a week!" Gwen Shouted in Hysterics

"Okay kids calm down, I know some of you never get to go out side of the hub but do you think we can all just cope with it and calm down," Jack said calmly

"So Jack. Why are we going to Barcelona ?" Asked Toshiko

Gwen arrived home at 7 quite early considering where she worked now. Rhys was home. Great she thought, her original plan was to pack some stuff and phone at the airport, now what was she going to do. Jack hadn't told them why they were going there for all Gwen knew it could be his idea of a holiday or we could be meeting friendly aliens (properly not ) or they were going to stop some aliens from taking over the world. That was most likely.

"Gwen is that you?" Rhys called

_Well who else is it going to __be ?_ Gwen thought "Yeah its me- we need to talk" She replied.

"Yeah," He replied nervously "what's up?"

"I'm going away , its a work thing a meeting in Barcelona but they forgot to tell me so I'm leaving to night, I think ill be back in about a week ill call if its longer," Gwen said as she walked straight into the bedroom packing her suit case _- hmmm what to take should __I__ take holiday clothes or torchwood clothes, __maybe__ ill take both just incase._

"Gwen what time is your flight ? Ill take you to the airport," Rhys called.

"I think my fight is at nine so we have to leave now, are you sure you want to take me?" Gwen replied

"Well how else are you going to get there silly," Rhys smiled

"True ill be ready in a minuet," Gwen called back _Well I was going to ask Jack if I could catch a lift with him __maybe__ ill tell him ill meet them on the plane- get sometime to my self . Gwen __thought__ to her self._

As they drove to the airport Gwen got out her phone and began texting Jack ' Need sometime alone ill see you all on the plane luv Gwen x '

Back at the Hub Jack was getting ready to leave.

"Sir I am staying aren't I ?" Ianto asked ,appearing out of nowhere

"God I should put a bell around your neck you scared me .You don't have to I've called Martha and she's going to come down and keep an eye on things and I think torchwood 2 is sending someone so she wont be by herself," Jack replied.

"Well she's only been hear once and who ever Torchwood 2 sends down they will be weird and/or scary- you know what they are like," Ianto said almost begging.

"Ianto you don't have to stay" Jack replied

"But I want to I cant leave MwfanwyIanto pleaded

"Fine if you really want to stay you can Martha will be hear in the morning since there are no handing over keys,"

"Yes sir,"

"Well I better be of don't want to be late do, we don't want the plane taking out with out me do we!"

Jack began to get up as he received a text from Gwen, he read it , sighed, then left. He had hoped to spend sometime with her. Alone in the car oh well he thought might as well call the others don't want everyone wasting good money on bloody airports.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack thought that this car journey would never end. Owen and Toshiko were fighting about who would sit next to the window, and he really could not be bothered to put in one of his sarcastic remarks as he would just get the look.

Jack was definitely not in the mood for the look that those two could give. Put together it might actually kill him, not that it would matter -but it's not a good idea to get killed while driving. Jack definitely didn't want to cause a road accident…well not on purpose.

"I want to sit next to the window!" Screamed Owen

"But I want to!" Screamed Toshiko back,

"But you always get to sit next to the window"

"No Owen the SUV does not bloody count!"

"NOT THE POINT!"

"Kids cant you just take turns please we are going to be there in 10 minutes and I really can't cope with you two acting like 3 year olds," Jack sternly said

"Yes daddy" they chorused

"Good children," Jack smiled to himself. They _were_ like his children, he was teaching them things they needed to know. But then a tear came to his eye; unlike him leaving his children when he died his children were going to leave him. He would outlive them all. He will out live everyone. _Oh well _Jack thought to himself _let's get back to the present they are all alive and we are going on a relaxing holiday. __Hopefully._

They all checked in together even though they had pre-booked their seats. Owen had pointed out a total of six times that he was not sitting next to some bloke who was going to fall asleep on him and dribble and snore on him. So Jack booked them five (well now four) seats at the back where they might get some peace. But Jack had been clear there was no way that any alien or futuristic technology was allowed with them on the plane.

"Where is Gwen, Jack?" Owen asked

"Oh she's coming, she said that she would meet us on the plane," Jack answered

"Properly worried what embarrassment you and Owen could create in an hour," Toshiko muttered

"Hey we aren't that bad -are we?" Jack looked at Owen and Owen shrugged "Of course we aren't that bad, let's go see how many alarms we can set of in that hour – you ready Owen"

"Oh Jack, I was born ready" Owen said as he ran off.

"Oh this is definitely going to be the worst and most embarrassing hour of my life I so hope we bump into Gwen; she might be able to calm the immature crew down" Toshiko muttered regretfully to herself.

Gwen got into the car after putting her suitcase in the boot; Rhys was already there and had the car engine running. Gwen already had a plan of action for the trip: step 1) make small talk about anything other than work then step 2 pretend to be incredibly tired and fall gracefully asleep the whole car journey. Perfect.

"So Rhys have you thought about who is going to be best man?"

"Yeah I was thinking about Dav"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," Gwen said thoughtfully, "he will throw you a really good stag, mind you we don't want them putting you on a boat in the middle of nowhere or locking you in a basement with no chance of escape I don't want to be left at the alter do I ?"

"Well I could say the same," Rhys said shortly

"What do you mean Rhys?"

"Well for all I know work might keep you behind in Barcelona since you don't know when you are coming back and even if you do come back you always seem to be at work so you might forget the date or the wedding or something! Or halfway during the ceremony bloody Captain Jack Harkness shows up looking like he's walked out of World War 2 going come on Gwen workto do. Cause Gwen you will probably leave with him in your bloody wedding dress going ooooo Jack I'm coming, I'm doing nothing important!" Spat Rhys.

Gwen stared at him with a shocked expression on her face, "I can't believe you sometimes Rhys - once I left you! Once! And he was bleeding. He needed me, and anyway this job that you hate me doing is practically paying for this wedding and you know it. Don't make me choose Rhys."

After the long and silent car journey to the airport, Gwen got out of car; got her suitcase and left. She didn't look back. She didn't want to. Gwen was getting stressed out, she had already decided that she didn't want to bump into the others, the stories that Gwen had heard from Toshiko- Gwen never wanted to be a part of them. Watching dumb and dumber see how many times they could set of security gates really didn't sound like fun. After checking in and being told that the others had already checked in, apart from Ianto which Gwen found weird, she decided it was sweet and magazine time. WHSmiths was the only realistic option since it was the closest and she couldn't imagine Jack in there but maybe Toshiko would be in there and she would drag Gwen to the children.

Gwen thought forget the plane-rubbish just plan on avoiding them, big crowds were good because she could hide in the middle and not get noticed.

"Could Gwen Cooper please come to the security desk on the ground floor thank you," Called the PA.

_Oh my god what have they done now? Gwen_ thought as she began to run.

Jack, Owen and Toshiko stood there after being frisked and Jack had been found with not one but two guns; they had all been pilled into this tiny room with ten people pointing guns at them.

"Well if you are who you say you are I am sure that Miss. Cooper will verify that won't she," the big security guard spat.

"Oh she will don't you worry about that," Jack beamed

"What have you three been up to then kiddies?" Gwen beamed as she walked in. _When in trouble be full of your self act like you know everything and most of the time they will believe it, that's what Jack always said._

"Hey you're not the parent in this family, I am and it's not my fault I forgot to take my guns out of my pocket is it?" Jack commented

"Well sorry about him, he's a little forgetful- we will be leaving the guns here won't we," Gwen looked at Jack "and we will pick them up after our trip and no harm done!"

"That doesn't solve the problem;" The security guard said "He was still in position of a gun - two guns!"

"Well we are special ops didn't they say?" Gwen asked

"Yes they did say, but we didn't believe them- for obvious reasons"

"Well does this help?" Gwen flashed her ID card.

After scrutinising it closely the guard said, "Fine you can all go but you are not taking the guns."

"Fair enough. Now come on let's catch our flight kiddies," Gwen said as she led the way out of the double doors "we don't want to be late!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Kateg123 for being my beta and helping me with my ideas! You're the best!**

**Thank you to Lady Clark of books, pinkalarmclock, bad2wolf2mcgee, MythStar Black Dragon, Pandora of Ithilien, Koochielala and Jess (Kitty Kato K.O) for reviewing it makes me feel happy and makes me write and write **

The Easy Jet plane was small and cramped and as Gwen looked around she felt sick; all she could see were blue fake leather seats with a red bit of material saying Easy Jet on them in overly cheerful writing. Everyone was already sitting down and giving them 'the look' for being late. But there was a problem; there were already people in Gwen and Jack's seats.

"Sir, Madam sorry for the inconvenience but we have had to move you," the blonde stewardess said. She had a permanent smile plastered to her face and was wearing an orange uniform that practically matched the outside of the plane.

"Why have we been moved?" Jack asked sternly. Gwen sighed, what was she going to do? She really didn't feel like Jack having an argument in the middle of a packed plane while everyone was waiting for them to sit down and take off.

"Come on Jack let's not argue, we'll just go and sit down okay," Gwen took Jack's hand and led him to their newly allocated seats, which typically would be right at the front. After sitting down and a dull conversation about the wedding died down, Jack could tell that Gwen was getting bored.

"Hey Jack I was wondering why does a top secret organisation use Easy Jet don't we have some sort of private plane or something?"

"Because Gwen, we are going on holiday and the private plane is in the workshop being built of Lego. Now would you like to play hangman?"

Gwen blinked at the sudden change of conversation and felt a bit annoyed that Jack was teasing her about her lack of knowledge on Torchwood (it had been a plausiblequestion!) but replied, "Umm okay but we don't have a pen or any paper."

At that point Jack produced an unfolded sheet of A4 paper and two pens.

"Jack, how the hell did you do that? I mean it's not even folded and two pens? Your pockets look tiny!"

"They are bigger on the inside Gwen. Remember that man I ran off with four months ago, well he gave me a present; trousers that are bigger on the inside. So I thought I'd try them out it seems like the perfect time!" Jack beamed.

"But they found the guns and they searched your pockets how the hell did that work?"

"Well you can choose how big they are so I pressed a button and by magic they turn back into normal pockets just in case," Jack winked "But all of the other things are kept safe and sound!"

Gwen looked totally amazed "Okay let's play then before you get exited and start blabbering on about technology. You go first." Jack wrote ' -- --- ----- -- -------' the game lasted a total of two minutes before Gwen got 'We are going on holiday'. Then it was Gwen's turn and she wrote ' -- ----- --- ------ ---' and of course it took Jack about ten minutes to work out 'is there any reason why'

* * *

Toshiko and Owen were sitting together; Tosh winning the window seat, of course. But the silence was becoming too intense. Owen thought that Toshiko 'liked' him but knew she would never act on it, or maybe during this holiday things would change because Owen was definitely not making the first move. Absolutely no change what so ever. 

"Hey Tosh do you want a drink?"

"Umm okay but I'm guessing that you weren't thinking fizzy drink or tea weren't you?"

"Well no," Owen answered as he pushed the button to call the air hostess.

The tall, brunette hostess came alone with the drinks trolley. "Sir, madam what would you like to drink?"

"Two large glasses of white wine please," answered Owen.

The air hostess poured two glasses of white wine out and handed to them, smiled and went back to the front of the plane.

"Why have I got that feeling it's going to be a long journey," Sighed Toshiko.

* * *

After a couple of more times playing hangman both Gwen and Jack were getting bored so they decided to stop and instead Jack had decided that they should have a staring competition. (Even thought he knew he would win easily, he just wanted to see how long Gwen could and it was a good excuse to stare into her wonderful brown eyes) 

Jack was doing everything in his power to make her lose, he was doing his million dollar smile, and Gwen knew that if she had been standing up her knees would have felt like buckling at this point, but luckily she was sitting down. Gwen knew she wasn't going to beat Jack (well without him letting her) but it was a good enough excuse to stare at him without being questioned. So it was all good.

"Aww newly weds, so cute," An airhostess said as she walked past. Both of them immediately turned around to see where the hostess was but she was already gone to help other passengers. Both of them felt extremely embarrassed and after an awkward few seconds of avoiding each other's gaze Jack said, "Maybe we should just watch what's on the TV, good idea? Gwen?"

"Oh yeah sorry, what's on? ooooo nice the news I haven't watched the news since I started working for you know where,"

"Well then let's settle down and watch the good old news!"

After about ten minutes Gwen fell asleep, Jack obviously knew that was going to happen because after a while the news always gets boring. Jack folded the telly out of the arm rest and lifted it up so there was nothing to separate him and Gwen. Gwen subconsciously curled into Jack and Jack put his arm around Gwen and pretended to be asleep and imagine that he and Gwen were married and she was 'Mrs. Harkness'.

* * *

After Owen and Tosh's sixth glass of wine, they began to cheer up and become merry. But when Owen tried to get their seventh they were told they weren't allowed any more. Owen wasn't bothered but Tosh was. 

"Hey Owen I'm bored, can we play a game? Please, please can we play a game I know lets play I spy. I spy with my little eye; I see something beginning with C"

"Clouds" Owen replied dumbly to humour her.

"Oh my god how did you guess,"

"Because you're sitting next to the window where I wanted to sit and anyway can you see anything other in the plane that begins with 'c' can you?"

"Well I suppose not but you said it so quickly,"

"Tosh I think its time for you to have a little sleep okay before you go completely mad,"

"Well will you sing to me please, pretty please, my lovely Owen"

"How about NO, but since you seem to get drunk easily and won't remember any of this you can rest on me,"

Owen lifted the arm rest and slipped his arm around Tosh she giggled and snuggled in drifting off to sleep…closely followed by Owen.

**When reviewing please give me some ideas about what should happened and I'm not very good comedian so if you can think of any one liners that would be great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to every one for reviewing my stories its well good reviewing do it more trust me!**

**Thank you to Kateg123 for being my beta and helping me with my ideas! You're the best!**

Tosh and Owen were awoken by a distressed female shouting "is anyone a doctor?"

Owen sighed, he knew what was coming: alive patients, joy.

"Owen you're a doctor get you're ass moving." Tosh nudged him

"But they're alive Tosh," Owen whined, "and they will be moaning and talking and I'm tired do I have to?"

"Oh Owen you cant be serious they could die I don't care what mood you are in just get up and get moving before you regret it."

Owen slowly rose from his chair and was followed by Tosh shouting "He's a doctor!"

God why did she have to make a fuss, it was so embarrassing. _When we come back on the plane lets not give her any alcohol it's just too risky._

As he kept on walking he thought_ 'Where are they we're nearly at the front of the plane' _and thenhe passed Gwen and Jack who were asleep on each other _'aww cute how come they didn't wake up? The air hostess was standing there shouting right next to them, god' _

They were both right at the front of the plane just before the cockpit, where the food was stored then an air hostess ushered them urgently into a corner hidden behind the bulkhead seats.

"Thank god there's a doctor, I don't know what happened he just…" the woman was going into hysterics and she gestured wildly at the cockpit, "they're…there's no one…"

Owen looked at the two men lying on the floor. One wasn't moving and the other was sitting with his knees drawn into himself shaking. They both had official uniforms on and he realised that they weren't just passengers…they were the pilot and co-pilot!

"Tosh," he said a lot more calmly than he felt, "Tosh get into the cockpit now! There's no one flying the plane!"

"What the hell am I meant to do?" Tosh said frantically whispering so as not to alert the passengers to their predicament. The plane dipped wildly as they hit some turbulence and he heard clicks as a number of nervous looking passengers hastily clipped their seatbelts on.

"Tosh you are a super genius figure something out," he snapped.

At that point Toshiko realised that this wasn't the best time to start arguing she ran into the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat looking at all the random dials. She had absolutely no idea what half of them did but she knew enough to keep the plane stable…but not for long.

After finding the auto-pilot button she dropped down the masks for oxygen- just in case, put the seat belt sign on and reached for the tannoy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she said in what she hoped was a confident voice, "we have encountered a little turbulence please do not be alarmed, we would appreciate it if you placed your masks over your head as a precaution, thank you,"

"We need Jack," Toshiko said to herself out loud.

Toshiko was welcomed by Owen who told her that they were both stable and the captain had suffered from a heart attack. She and Owen turned around and headed for Gwen and Jack.

"Jack, Gwen wake up," Tosh shook them both "WAKE THE HELL UP!" Owen shouted.

Gwen and Jack awoke with a fright, Jack was surprised that he had even been sleeping; it was a rare occurrence that he actually became tired and comfortable enough to even feel the need for sleep.

He probably slept about ten hours a month, unless it was a special occasion, and no nightmares…none at all. He was in shock but why had they woken in such a fright?

Jack's vision cleared and he was greeted by two people, he knew those people- they were Owen and Toshiko.

"What's wrong Owen? Tosh?" Gwen said puzzled; they were both very pale and looked very sick.

"It's the plane, the pilot has had a heart attack he is stable but that's the least of our problems, the co-pilot has gone into shock, we've put it on auto pilot but that's the only thing we know how to do, Jack what do we do?"

Jack broke into his big wide grin. He knew how to fly a plane that's just easy, even a 4 year old could do it back in the 51st century, so why were they getting so worried?

_Oh yeah_ Jack remembered _it's not a basic thing these days_. The 21st century; God maybe he should teach them how to fly a plane, but not now. Jack stood up and began to head for the cockpit followed closely by Gwen.

But Owen and Tosh stayed where they were, both of them knew that there was no chance that four of them would fit in that tiny space, so why bother trying. Instead they turned back around and headed for where the captain and co-captain where on the floor splayed out.

"Jack what are we going to do?"

"Gwen you worry too much,"

"But Jack how are we going to fly AND land a plane?" Gwen said nervously trying not to alert the other passengers to what was possibly their impending doom.

"Well we'll do what we do best," Jack replied dragging Gwen behind him

"And that is?"

"Improvise!"

As Jack hopped over the splayed out pilot like he wasn't even there Gwen looked at him more carefully but didn't stop as she knew Owen would be along to check on him in a second. Owen was a doctor and he knew what he was doing…she hoped. She hadn't actually seen Owen deal with that many 'alive' patients but hopefully he would still look after them. And even if he didn't want to well…Tosh would make sure that he looked after them, whether he liked it or not.

Jack dragged Gwen on into the cockpit and looking around Gwen thought _God it's well small in here._ Jack sat in what Gwen assumed was the pilot's seat and she looked at the seat next to it unsure of what to do. Did Jack want her to sit down and help? _I guess I'll just stand here and wait for Jack to tell me to do something._


	5. Chapter 5

"Gwen please sit down, the chair won't eat you, you know" Jack beamed already absorbed in all the buttons and screens that decorated the small room.

Gwen sat down and looked at all the dials and buttons '_how the hell are we going to fly a plane?' _thought Gwen.

Her face was a picture of doubt as she was completely unsure of what was going to happen next or whether they would even survive it. Jack gave his dashing grin and began to press buttons that only someone qualified would understand and a woman's voice said 'auto pilot off'.

Gwen's face fell even more, she felt physically sick; she knew that Captain Jack Harkness was always full of surprises, but flying a plane? Surely he couldn't. That seemed even beyond him…but maybe after all those years of not dying saving the world somewhere along the line he had learnt to fly a plane.

"Jack, how the hell do you know how to fly a plane?"

"Well its one of those things really, how far away is Barcelona?" He replied nonchalantly smiling to himself at Gwen's amazement.

"How the fuck should I know?" She almost screamed in annoyance, how did Jack expect her to know these things? _That's it, we're doomed. I'll never see Cardiff again._

"You see that small computer screen over there and the three sets of numbers at the bottom of the screen? The first one is altitude the second one is land speed and the third one is estimated time of arrival, what does the third one say?"

"It says 20.40 so that means we will be there in 30 minutes, so what do we do now?"

"Well Gwen," Jack replied grinning at her, "we will be making a call to Barcelona airport telling them the situation and getting them worried…because then they will be thinking that I have never flown a plane and I'm going on complete guess-work. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Gwen had to laugh at his utterly outrageous idea almost feeling sympathy for the poor air traffic controllers who would soon be panicking…almost.

After the short and pretend panicky conversation between air traffic control and a (pretend) frantic Jack and a (pretend) crying Gwen, they were sitting silently in the cockpit. Jack occasionally pulled a lever or pressed a button utterly absorbed in the task at hand.

Gwen didn't need to do much except for the occasional pressing of a button and it became quite boring so Gwen decided to go and see how Tosh and Owen were doing.

"You alright by yourself for a minute or two Jack?" She asked as she got up to leave.

"Yeah," he replied but for a second she thought she could see a hint of disappointment on his face.

Once she was out of the cockpit she could see Owen kneeling on the floor next to the pilot. Owen looked up to see Gwen approaching and smiled. If Gwen had left Jack to it then that meant that they weren't in immediate mortal danger. _Great so we can all relax for a while._

By now the rumour had spread throughout the plane that the pilot and co-pilot were unconscious at the front of the plane and a few people had started panicking. However, the plane was keeping a pretty straight course thanks to Jack and those who were sensible enough to realise chaos was not exactly what would help right then helped to calm them down. A number of people started breathing heavily into the paper air-sickness bags and Owen couldn't help but smile slightly at that.

Since the pilot had come round (it wasn't a major heart attack) Owen had started moving him to Jack and Gwen's seats where he was going to sit with the pilot. Toshiko had gone to sit at the back with the shaky co-pilot. Gwen had told them that Jack was beginning to land the plane and they both gave her the 'Jack's doing it?!' look. But Jack had called for everyone to return to their seats and for Gwen to come back.

Gwen returned back to the cockpit where she found a relaxed and laid back Jack. He didn't seem to be bothered that he was about to land a plane with hundreds of people aboard. Typical Jack, Gwen sat down and waited for Jack to realize that she was there, which surprisingly didn't take that long.

He told Gwen to push and pull levers at a certain time in a certain order_ 'well I suppose on the bright side I can tell Rhys about this unless an alien pops up somewhere but maybe it will be my lucky day'. _

Jack was having a conversation with the air traffic controllers again and Gwen, who had to pretend to be crying, was fighting back the laughter as Jack put his 'scared' voice on.

"So I press this button on the right?" He whimpered into the headset

"Yes," came the soothing voice, "you're doing brilliantly, just do as we tell you."

He was being told what to do, even though he already had his hand there and was doing it. Gwen also knew what to do as Jack had told her before they were due to land.

Jack was getting excited as he was hoping there would be a welcoming committee for the heroes of the day. Jack decided that since they saved the world at least once a week they deserved at least one time where they got some praise. So while they were telling Jack what he already knew he was preparing a thank you speech and began wondering if there was some sort of medal he would get. But then he remembered that they didn't want any fuss because people would start talking about it, the government might find out that he was not entirely from this century…so maybe no fuss then.

Jack voiced this thought and pouted and Gwen laughed at him. She couldn't help but think that he looked entirely adorable when he did that.

Jack had begun to descend the plane and they were nearly there. Gwen and Jack could see the runway.

It was a bumpy landing but apart from that it was text book perfect…well that's what Jack said. They could hear cheers from behind them as the passengers realized they were safe. The people who were 'guiding' them were also cheering and shouting loudly and Jack had to take his headset off from the volume of it.

"Well the let's go meet our hosts then, come on Gwen let's not wait all day!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews it makes me write more please review every chapter-TA!**

**Thanks to my lovely beta –Kateg123!**

**Sorry about the chapter switch, this is the corrected chapter 6**

When Gwen and Jack came out on to the flight deck they were greeted with cheers, Tosh had run from the back of the plane to give them a great big hug. Then two air hostesses approached them thanking them both and told them that they were securing the stairs so they could leave.

They all began to make they're way to the exits being lead by Captain Jack. He lifted up the door and was greeted by around 10 reporters on the ground (that would have never happened in the UK!) with microphones and cameras. He waltzed down the stairs with Gwen next to him followed by Owen and Toshiko. They were greeted by an official man with a big grin on his face. He shook all of their hands.

"Thank goodness you are all alive," he said speaking to Jack as he looked the most important.

"Well we had good people on the ground, didn't we Jack?" Gwen said trying not to smile.

"Umm yeah, that's why we're safe and sound," Jack knew what he was doing he always did so why Gwen had pointed out that it wasn't them who had practically saved the day he really didn't know.

"Well we are all safe- that's what matters," replied Gwen ignoring his tone.

"We must get you all inside you must all be incredibly tired," the man said. He showed the way for Gwen, Jack, Owen and Tosh and they followed leaving the passengers who were being shown a different way and two paramedics boarded the plane to go and look after the pilot.

They were shown into a quiet room and thanked and talked to and everyone found it incredibly boring and all of them had done loads of things more heroic and amazing than this but they didn't really have much choice.

After being briefed on what to say, they were shown into a conference room where reporters' microphones and cameras were waiting, again. Jack did most of the talking but Gwen, Toshiko and Owen managed to get in a few words edgeways.

Gwen and Tosh knew it was best just to let him talk and talk and talk; this way he hopefully wouldn't go on about it the whole holiday. They just wanted him to get it off his chest that was definitely the best idea.

But Owen wasn't having any of it; he butted in whenever he could (and sometimes when he couldn't). But the reporters started to ask them questions personally so they all got a go of talking. They told the reporters that they were just a normal office group who had been going to a conference in Barcelona.

There were more pictures taken, but after that Jack had insisted that they wanted to go to their hotel and have a relaxing rest of the night as he had realised how late it was and had noticed Gwen looking quite tired.

"Is it already eleven o'clock?" He asked, "oh dear we better be going."

Once they had managed to escape the flashing lights and the shouts of the paparazzi Owen pointed out that the night was early and they probably could get into some clubs and party till around 4 or maybe 5ish. They pretended to go along with it so they could just get to the hotel but each one of them was already thinking of plans to get out of the drink-a-thon.

The car journey didn't seem long at all; they were all having a polite conversation about what they were going to do. Jack said that they were going to go swimming and Owen asked if they could play a game called 'drown Jack' where it was a competition to see who can kill Jack by drowning him throughout the holiday. Then whoever killed him the most was the winner.

Unsurprisingly Jack didn't seem too impressed about a competition about who could kill him the most in the pool. But Gwen had a better idea; instead of just killing him by drowning him they could find different ways and the person who killed him the most would win, but they weren't allowed to kill him in the same way twice. Jack stopped the conversation by saying that anyone who killed him on purpose would be dealt with severely.

After the 10 minute journey to the hotel that Jack had booked (which had worried them all) Jack managed to surprise them all with a stuck up 5 star hotel. Every one was very impressed apart from Owen, who had commented that 'how could he stumble in drunk in here?'

Gwen's face lit up; this meant no drinking all night, which was great. They all went over to the reception desk and got their key cards. They all had rooms next to each other; it went Gwen, Jack, Owen and Tosh. _Perfect_ thought Jack – if Owen had to stay in he would just sit and watch telly or sleep or something just as boring. Maybe he would hang out with Tosh and then he could slip in and see Gwen.

Once they got their keys everyone was already so tired from the recent stress and exertion so they all dragged themselves up to their rooms and collapsed on the beds.

Gwen woke up in the early hours of the morning and groaned. It was way too early to even contemplate getting up. Then she heard a step outside her room but not in the corridor, it had come from outside. Warily she reached for her gun which she kept on her bedside table.

Getting up she cautiously made her way to the doors which opened onto her balcony. She hadn't had time to explore but she figured the balcony but run all the way down the side of the hotel. This meant that it also went past Jack, Owen and Tosh's rooms.

Her senses alert for any sign of danger she unlocked the door and in one swift motion she spun outside and held up her gun…right into Jack's face.

"Shit Jack! I thought you were coming to rob us or something!" She exclaimed putting her gun down.

He grinned and said, "Nah I wouldn't do that to my own team mates, I just came out for some air…I don't sleep much."

"You slept on the plane," Gwen pointed out and wondered why Jack suddenly avoided her gaze.

"Yeah well sometimes I can," he replied staring out at the lights of Barcelona. Their hotel was on a hill and they had an amazing view of the city from their rooms.

Gwen stepped forwards to lean on the balcony railing next to him and he said, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Gwen replied wistfully, "I wouldn't mind going to the beach actually, if it's good weather of course."

Jack grinned cheekily at her and said, "are you sure you just don't want to see me in only swimming trunks."

Gwen blushed furiously but managed to laugh it off even though the thought did pop up in her head. _I wonder what he would look like in just swimming trunks._

She hastily fought this thought down completely unaware that Jack was attempting to do the same with an image of her in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my lovely beta Kate (kateg123)**

* * *

Later that night Gwen had gone back to her room and Jack, not being able to sleep, had gone outside to sit on their balcony. The balcony was small and white with a matching white deck chair and table to go with it. As he looked out at the view he heard crying coming from Gwen's room. The sound was becoming louder and he realised she was coming towards the balcony. He quickly sat down and picked up and English paper pretending to read it. He heard her balcony door slide open and heard her come out. She was clearly upset but he had no idea why.

He had heard shouting not long ago which was one of the reasons he had come outside. He hadn't realised it was Gwen though; she must have been having an argument on the phone. Now she was coming outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey Gwen are you okay? What's happened?" He asked as she stepped out onto the balcony.

She looked at him like she couldn't see him, she seemed like she was in shock, but Jack didn't know why. Gwen's face was red and her eyes were bloodshot, her makeup had run where she was still silently crying.

All in all Gwen looked really bad; Jack thought that something really awful must have happened to make her that upset. He got up and made for the door ushering Gwen inside. She knew he was coming around to help her, she hoped that he would make it all better; her Captain Jack would make it all better.

Once they were in the privacy of her own room Jack enveloped her in a big hug and Gwen felt safe, like anything in the world could happen and she would still be safe with her Captain Jack. Jack slowly moved over to the double bed and sat her down; he gently he pulled her away and looked into her eyes silently asking her to tell him.

"Its over. Me and Rhys. He wants to move away; far away. He knew before I left and he didn't tell me he waited till I was in a different country till he had the guts to ask me. His company wants to transfer him to Australia and he really wants to go, but I said no then we had a fight about how if it was my job we would have left without question. So we had a massive fight over the phone and he's said that since I'm not coming with him he was going to pack up and get on a plane tomorrow and that he would be putting the flat on the market because he needs the money for an apartment in Australia. He said that if I didn't want to come I would never see him again and he only took the job because he was sick of mine getting in the middle of our relationship," Gwen said in almost one breath not wanting to stop in case she started crying again.

Jack felt his heart pound in sympathy and had a sudden overwhelming urge to fly back to England and knock Rhys out senseless.

"Oh Gwen, I'm so sorry we can go home if you want me and you. No saving the world on the plane just a nice relaxing journey,"

"No I want to stay," Gwen replied shortly, "can Ianto pick up some of my stuff in case he decides to throw it out of the window or something stupid?"

"Sure I'll call him in the morning and we will enjoy our holiday okay?"

"Okay," Gwen hesitated suddenly not sure how to phrase the next question, "Jack will you stay with me tonight I really don't want to be alone?"

"Of course I will how about we watch television in bed like an old married couple?" Jack said smiling at her and Gwen laughed at the ridiculous image.

But they did exactly what Jack said and Gwen snuggled into Jack's embrace savouring the feeling of having him so close. The tears had stopped by this point and Gwen didn't even want to think about how ridiculous she looked with her make-up all over her face. She looked up at Jack's face and realised with a start that he wasn't looking at the television. He was looking at her.

Blushing for absolutely no reason she looked away hurriedly and tried to focus on the television. It was after five or ten minutes of 'focusing' that she realised her eyes were shut and she was nearly asleep. She curled into Jack's arms and he kept his arms tight so she knew he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to leave her like that bastard, how could he let such a wonderful woman go without so much as a second thought to her.

Then he went and dumped her when she was in a different country and knew that she couldn't come back. He was low so very low, Jack knew that men were arses but dumping such a wonderful woman as Gwen. He would never do that, he isn't going to do that, he is going to protect Gwen until the day he 'not dies'. He will always protect his Gwen Cooper.

In the morning before Gwen had woken up he called Ianto telling him what had happened and if he could go pick up some of Gwen's things in case 'Rhys chucked them out of the window'. Ianto asked how much he should take and how was he going to get in. Jack answered that he should take as much as he could fit in a suitcase. Ianto said that Torchwood 2 had sent over a few replacements while Jack and the team were gone. There was Martha Jones, Kate and Robbie.

Jack knew by this time that Martha was working for Torchwood and so was not shocked to hear about her arrival there. Instead he said, "Why don't you take Martha along to help her pack the more 'girly' things. Also go early before Rhys has a chance to throw anything away."

Ianto had become a bit worried after finding out that he had a set of keys for everyone who worked at Torchwood, but Jack assured him that it was only in case of emergencies

"Come on Martha we are going out. Kate, Robbie will you be alright while we are out we really won't be long."

"Sure," they replied.

Kate and Robbie had both been sent down, even though they were told that only one person was being sent down. That was Torchwood 2 all over; they were totally weird up there; but Kate and Robbie seemed normal. Robbie was the computer genius (So he was Tosh) and Kate was the caring ex-police officer (So she was Gwen) and they had both settled down to life in Torchwood and all four of the team were getting along extremely well.

Ianto had become the leader and everyone respected him. He still made the coffees but that was because his coffees were the best coffee in the country. Martha was obviously the newly trained doctor so she took the place of Owen but an extremely less cocky version of him, she had become the second in command and had experience of aliens but she didn't know much about the rift. Ianto had managed to explain a lot to them though and they seemed to be getting along fine.

"So Ianto where exactly are we going?" Martha asked curiously

"Oh nowhere interesting but we might be having a fight but don't worry no guns needed!" Ianto replied cheerfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all my reviewers **

**Thanks to my lovely beta kateg123**

Martha wasn't exactly worried about going to this place, which Ianto had kindly explained was Gwen's apartment, she just wasn't sure why there would be a fight. Ianto had told her that he didn't know why they were picking up Gwen's things just that Jack had specifically requested them to get it done as soon as possible. He had sort of guessed though as there really was only one reason.

They arrived and got out of the car with two suitcases both from Torchwood. Martha had wondered why they had suitcases in the Hub but Ianto had assured her that they were some sort of alien ones that they had found on a ship and Jack had taken a fancy to so they had gone into storage. Ianto went inside unlocking the door with the key Torchwood kept of all employees. As soon as he entered however they were greeted with a fuming Rhys who had his own suitcase packed beside him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rhys snarled

"We work with Gwen and we don't want any trouble," Ianto answered calmly

"I bet you don't. This is all you're fault you know, she lives at work. She would have come with me, we could have had a proper life, had a family, but no she couldn't leave her precious job." Rhys said bitterly

Then all of a sudden, but not unexpected he launched himself at Ianto but he already saw it coming. Ianto had waited a long time for this; all the times Gwen had come in upset because Rhys was getting sick of her going out in the middle of the night. He didn't want anyone to upset Gwen because she was his friend. Martha seemed in shock as Ianto threw him in the air, but that's all he did. Ianto wasn't going to have a full on fight; Rhys was leaving that's all he knew and that's all he wanted to know.

"How the hell did you do that?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Do you remember where we work or not?"

Instead of answering she went into the bedroom to get Gwen's things, she opened the suitcase and put in all of what she assumed were Gwen's clothes…unless Rhys owned a nice lacy nightie of course. She heard footsteps, heavy footsteps, not Ianto's footsteps because you could never hear Ianto coming at all. It was Rhys. He stormed in full of rage but he seemed less angry, she knew he just wanted them out of the flat.

"Most of her stuff is in the draw left of the bed and you can tell her when she decides to come back from wherever she's gone that her stuff will still be here when she comes back so don't worry about packing everything up. I'm in a rush as well."

She shut the suitcase and left the bedroom to be greeted by Ianto who had been packing things that Rhys had said were hers; both of them had full suitcases and had decided to leave before he got angry again. They both left with the full suitcases and put them in the boot of the SUV and drove back to the Hub. On the way they made small talk about Rhys being a prick among other things.

When they arrived back at the Hub they took out Gwen's clothes and put them in Jack's closet since there was only the same outfit over and over again; it made it look more interesting and they made room by shoving his clothes up tight to fit Gwen's clothes in. Then they scattered her stuff around to make it look like she was at home. They knew she was at home; she was going to be at home with Jack.

* * *

When Gwen finally woke up Jack had already been out to get deck chairs around the pool for the day. But he had left a note just in case she woke up while he was away. It read: 

_To Gwen, gone to get seats around the pool_

_Today will be the best day ever, I promise. See you soon_

_Love Jack_

_xxx_

Gwen held the note tightly not wanting it to disappear…he had put love on it. Gwen was going to keep this note forever. She then grinned foolishly at how immature she sounded but she didn't care.

At that point Jack had returned with a big grin on his face as he always did. She looked over to the digital clock on the bedside table. It was 10 o'clock, she knew that Jack didn't sleep much so she had no idea how long he had been up.

"I hope you slept alright," he said a look of concern replacing the ever present grin.

She smiled shyly and said, "Yeah thanks, it was good that I wasn't alone…so err thanks."

There was a silence as both stared foolishly at each other and then a sudden knock at the door came and broke into their silent reveries. Jack waltzed over to the door opening it to find Tosh and Owen.

"Took you long enough" commented Owen

"Shut up Owen," Jack replied dryly, as if accustomed to saying this particular sentence.

On seeing Gwen Owen asked with eyebrows raised insinuatingly, "So what did you guys get up to last night?"

"Shut up Owen," Jack and Gwen said at the same time. Tosh and Owen were then filled in about the situation between Gwen and Rhys.

Then..."And what about you? What did you do last night?" Gwen asked curiously noticing how Tosh seemed to be hanging onto Owen's arm a little more familiarly than usual.

Tosh and Owen smiled at each other as they both remembered the events of last night.

* * *

_Last night..._

Owen was sitting in his hotel apartment alone, he'd been there for an hour or so now and entertained himself by flinging random things he could find into the bin on the other side of the room. He kept trying to get up but he couldn't, he wanted to go and see what Tosh was doing_. No, maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed_ he thought to himself. He really liked Tosh; he thought he might just even love her. How could it be possible, to be in a relationship and still work for Torchwood? It just seemed like two things that could never mix well. But if it were with someone who understood Torchwood maybe then it might be better.

Hey why not, he thought, there's a chance she might want to go down to the bar and have a nice relaxing night, sit down at the bar drinking wine, that would be nice. He finally got up and began to get ready. Putting on his best shirt and doing his hair. _This was going to be the_ _night_ he thought to himself _the night he and Tosh were finally going to get together._

Toshiko sat on her balcony looking out onto the city. It had been a long day and she just wanted to go to bed, but she didn't want to be alone. Tosh was sick of being alone. She spent her whole life being alone always working away. She really liked Owen, she knew she loved Owen. All she had to do was get up and walk to his door and the whole journey would only take less than a minute. But she couldn't bring herself to get up_. No, maybe he doesn't want to be disturbed _she thought to herself.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she thought why not let's go out. She began to do her hair and put on a purple dress with her new skinny leg jeans. A nice relaxing drink that seemed a good idea and if Owen was there or maybe she could go and ask if he wanted to come. Owen Harper had never turned down an opportunity to drink.

After both of them had finished getting ready they left their own apartments and began to head to each others doors and it didn't take them long to realise that they had both had the same idea. But instead of going downstairs to sit in the bar the plan had changed in both of their minds that they could just go and get a bottle of wine and come back to one of their rooms. They went to Toshiko's room since Owen had only messed up his room when he was bored and chucking little unbreakable things around earlier.

They settled down quickly and cuddled up on the sofa and drank the bottle of red wine that they had bought from downstairs. Chatting aimlessly the time flew by without either of them realising and it was only when the wine had made them both drowsy and they were leaning on each other snuggled up together that Owen blurted out:

"You know Tosh why has it taken us so long to finally sit together without having to worry about bloody aliens," he said as he kissed her on the head.

She responded by turning around and kissing him on the lips.

**If you love Jack and Gwen as much as I do then go on my forum :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kathryn ****heyah**** you have been commenting on msn practically every single word so I thought id say hi**

**Thanks to my beta ****Kateg123 !!!**

**Kate- Yes I did know that ****lol**

**PassionPoet****- I love Tosh/Owen too**

**Lady ****clark**** of books- hope ****ya**** checked out the forum**

**MythStar**** Black Dragon- I love Jack and Gwen too!**

**Baebeeboo****- Don't worry about Rhys ill keep the plane crash in mind (just incase)**

**Sheshat****- Thanks for jelly baby ****lol**

**MusicIsLife****-x – Thanks for being in love with my ****story :D**

**And before I forget come on people we need more torchwood stories I never thought I would write them but I gave it a shot and look what happened and with a lovely beta like mine you cant go wrong! Pull you're finger out and get typing- especially funny ones funny stories are good. Very good**

"Hello earth to Owen and Toshiko..." Jack said as he clicked his fingers in front of them.

"Yeah sorry, umm we thought a nice trip to the beach?" Toshiko quickly answered.

"Well I had gone and put towels downstairs but I guess it doesn't matter. Give us about half an hour and we will meet you downstairs in the lobby okay." Jack quickly closed the door before they had the chance to answer and turned around to face Gwen. "Well Gwen Cooper this is your lucky day because you get to see me in my very sexy trunks! Because we are going to the beach!" _and I am even luckier because I get to see you in your incredibly sexy bikini._

Jack began to get ready and to Gwen's surprise he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. He was wearing a white t-shirt and he just had his knee length trunks on instead of shorts and _oh my god_ _he is wearing sandals!_ Not the girly pink sandals, men sandals but definitely sandals all the same. Gwen got up off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom picking up her bikini and a dress on the way.

As she entered the bathroom she just got dressed since there was no point having a shower as she was going to get covered in sand and drenched with sea water anyway once they got to the beach. After getting ready Gwen made her way back to Jack and his face was a picture perfect moment.

"You look," Jack stuttered "I mean you look…err…wonderful"

"Thanks Jack you don't look half bad yourself," Gwen replied smiling slightly at his awkward reaction. Not something she would have figured to describe Captain Jack Harkness, "come on let's go and by the way I'm starving."

"Well lucky for you I already thought of that and ordered room service," gesturing to a trolley sitting in a corner of the room he said, "here you go a lovely cooked breakfast for two!"

Gwen sat down quickly and began to tuck into her breakfast eating everything on the plate, Gwen was starving it only took her 5 minutes to eat everything on the plate (it would have taken a normal person 15 minutes at least to eat all of that) Jack looked at her in amazement, that must have been a world record.

"Come on then, let's get moving to the beach!"

Jack pulled Gwen up of the bed and dragged her out of the door, down the hallway and into the lift. In the lift (since they were alone) he began to tickle her. Gwen screamed at him to stop but she couldn't stop giggling.

But _he_ didn't stop he kept on tickling and she collapsed onto the lift floor in hysterics. Jack quickly hauled her up, because the lift had stopped. People were staring and giving them funny looks, but Jack really didn't care, but he saw Gwen did because her light complexion had been covered by a deep red.

Jack saw Owen and Tosh; they were sitting on a white leather couch and when both of them turned around and saw them they rolled their eyes thinking the same thing _'it's always Jack'. _Then they turned around continuing their conversation and pretending that they didn't know them. Jack had other plans he waltzed over with Gwen following close behind them.

"Good morning! Have you seen the weather?" and Jack began to sing "The sun has got his hat on hip hip hip hooray, come everyone lets go to the beach today!"

"Jack are you purposely trying to embarrass us all as part of this holiday or is this just a new sick hobby you've taken up?" Asked Owen

"Umm I don't know but I'll decide later since I'm paying for this holiday you will have to take all the embarrassment that I throw at you!" Jack answered grinning cheekily.

With that they all got up before he could think of any more embarrassing comments to come up with and headed for the door. Owen was leading the way closely followed by Gwen and Toshiko dragging Jack, before he could say anything embarrassing or start tap dancing down the corridor or something ridiculous like that.

As they walked out of the double door entrance they were greeted by the blazing hot sun that was beating down on them. They began to head towards the beach; it wasn't far maybe a 5 minute walk. Jack slipped his hand into Gwen's and she responded by snuggling into him. Tosh and Owen smiled at each other; they were already holding hands.

When they arrived at the beach it was semi-quiet (Jack had made a point that under no circumstances were they going on holiday when it was the school holidays; he described it as 'suicide') Jack placed the towels that he had carried from the hotel and laid them down for him and Gwen, Owen was doing the same thing that he had brought down for him and Tosh.

"So kiddies have we all put our sunscreen on?" Asked Jack

"Yes daddy!" Replied Gwen and Tosh

"Who calls it sunscreen? What happened to suntan lotion?" Quizzed Owen

"Well Owen I have no idea why we are talking about how I pick my words but since we are; sunscreen is shorter and sweeter and suntan lotion seems such a mouthful so since we are on holiday, can I be excused of my word choices until we get home?"

"Kids stop fighting!" Gwen butted in exasperated

"Hey since when did you become the mother of our family?" Jack asked

"Since the 'father' has become a child as well _someone_ has to make sure you all behave," Gwen replied smirking at him.

At that point Jack began to pull his top of and seeing where this was going the rest of them took their clothes they had worn to come to the beach off to reveal their swimming costumes.

"Jack are you okay?" Puzzled Gwen

"Owen are you okay?" Puzzled Tosh both of them wondering why Jack and Owen were staring at them like they had two heads or something.

"Yeah we are fine," Stuttered Owen and Jack; they were both completely speechless. Tosh and Gwen were standing there in their bikinis. Gwen's was a dashing red halter neck top and Tosh's was a light green that was strapless. Breaking the long silence Gwen tapped Jack on the shoulder and shouted "Tag you're it!" At that point Tosh saw what was going to happen next and began running for the sea. Jack and Owen shook themselves recovering from shock and then began heading into the sea after them.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my lovely beta Kateg123!

Right this is my chapter-ly beg for people to get out and start writing stories it's really not that hard and if you can't write, like me, wehey it doesn't matter because you find yourself a lovely beta like I did and they fix all your little problems and you don't make yourself look like a complete banana (I was the first person in my class to spell banana right I was in yr 4 go me) so please I am begging you to write some stories and if you just want to do an easy one why not try an msn conversation cause everyone loves msn don't they!

"Hey Jack where are you going?" Asked Gwen before she dunked Owen into the sea

"Just going to get something Gwen darling don't worry, okay?" Jack grinned cheekily at her.

Jack began to make his way out of the sea and up to the towels that they had put down earlier on and he went through Gwen's bag (not that he was stealing, his wallet was in there) and pulled out €30. He made his way to the tiny shack at the top of the beach and brought a deflated lilo and an inflatable chair and he managed to sweet talk the person who ran the shack to inflate them for free because he was a 'foreigner' who spoke the country's language. He hadn't actually spent time learning it, but the TARDIS was still translating for him; which hopefully meant that she was warming to him, so they would come and visit him.

Jack made his way out of the un-air-conditioned shack and headed back down the beach towards the sea, where he could already hear Owen screaming like a girl (which Jack found absolutely fabulous) as he could see Gwen and Tosh had turned on him and were chasing him in the water.

"Jack over here, woooh what have you got there?" Asked Gwen before dunking Owen again

"I thought we could use some toys to play with!" Jack chucked them in and Owen got on the chair and for some reason the girls left him alone because they were heading for the lilo! After about five minutes of scrambling and falling off and getting back on again Gwen and Tosh had successfully managed to both get on the lilo. They were both pretty chuffed that they were still sitting, that was until the water began to move underneath them and they both suddenly noticed a lump rising up from underneath the lilo. They shrieked as the lilo suddenly flipped over and they both ended up underneath the water.

"Jack what did you do that for?" Screamed Gwen trying to not choke on the water which had gone into her mouth

"Did you not just see how long it took us to get on?" Added Tosh

"Oh you'll get over it!" Jack replied as he pulled Gwen and Tosh into a hug they responded and hugged back only to be surprised by Owen jumping onto Jack shouting "Hey I want to join in!" but Jack saw it coming and let go of the girls and threw himself back into the sea, dunking Owen again in the process.

Gwen laughed at this and happily made her way back onto the lilo lying on her back and staring up at the amazingly blue sky. She shut her eyes and relished the feeling of the warm sun beating down onto her skin.

It was only when she finally opened her eyes a few minutes later that she realised the lilo had floated further out to sea and she had left behind the other three. Trying not to panic and start thinking about stupid things like sharks she started paddling back towards the shore.

A sudden noise behind her caused her to whip around frantically her heart thudding as stories of innocent swimmers being eaten alive ran through her head. She nearly died from extreme shock as Jack's head suddenly popped up next to her lilo and she shrieked flicking him with water as he grinned at her.

"Sorry?" He said still giving her that knee-weakening smile.

In reply Gwen just splashed him again effectively falling off the lilo as she did so. What ensued was a desperate race to see who could get into it again first and Jack 'accidentally' groped her a number of times in the process.

Finally they both managed to fit themselves on the raft and Jack lazily paddled them back towards the shore relishing the closeness of Gwen's body to his.

Gwen turned her head so that she was looking straight at Jack and she blushed as he turned his also so he was looking straight into her eyes. She didn't look away however and merely smiled at him letting him know how content she felt right then.

So it was extremely unexpected when Jack leant forward suddenly and pressed his lips against hers. It was now, however, unwanted and she responded immediately deepening the kiss. She tried to move her body closer to his but the shift in weight made the lilo flip over again and Jack and Gwen were thrown into the sea, which obviously broke the kiss.

They paddled back to shore not speaking about it but occasionally catching the other giving them little glances and they both smiled, feeling like it was their first crush all over again.

After another two hours of playing and messing about in the sea and Jack somehow dying once, they decided that they should probably head back to the hotel. Jack deflated the lilo and the chair while the others tried to get dry. They all eventually gave up and stuffed their towels in their bags. Owen carried his and Tosh's bag and Jack carried his and Gwen's.

Owen and Tosh had by this time realised that something had happened between Jack and Gwen but deigned not to ask any questions as they didn't want any in return.

After the short walk back Jack suggested a late siesta (since it was already three o'clock) and then meeting up for dinner about seven, Owen agreed and they all made their way to their rooms looking forward to the night ahead.

Since Jack didn't sleep, he decided to phone a friend, not just any friend but the one and only Miss Martha Jones, just to see how Torchwood was going, and too see how the picking up of Gwen's things had gone. To Jack's delight everything was fine and even got to speak to Ianto for a bit, but then Martha wanted to speak to him again, something had arrived in Barcelona and for some reason Torchwood had been notified.

"Why would they tell us Martha when we are in a different bloody country?"

"I don't know Jack – it just says mysteries sightings in Barcelona," Martha replied

"But this is our holiday Martha why do bloody aliens have to follow us everywhere! Don't they have something better to do like make useful technology we can use or invent a new card game that we can play at Torchwood when there is no work to do? I mean come on I'm giving them gold here!"

"Well when I see them I'll tell them your lovely suggestion then maybe they can post it on an alien notice board or make it into a book, I've got a title already 'Things to do Instead of Ruining Captain Jack's Holliday' it will sell millions then you can quit your job and buy a big house in Malibu how does that sound?" Martha replied sarcastically, "And anyway you don't know if it's even true, there's no information about it I just thought that _you _would like to know since you're the _boss _of Torchwood"

There was silence as Jack digested what she had said at the same time as trying to think of a suitable comeback. He finally gave up and said "fine you win keep me posted and since it's near us I'll try and take an interest but don't blame me if we all go swanning off to the pool or beach instead"

Jack slammed the phone down and decided that he would calm down by pretending to go to bed, maybe pretending to sleep for a bit. It was way better than fussing over some stupid maybe or maybe not alien sighting, pretending to sleep was way much better…maybe if he pretended enough he would actually fall asleep eventually.

It was doubtful though.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I have taken years to write but my laptop broke and I've been only able to get on the internet through my phone – which is a waste of energy.

Sorry again because this is a really short chapter but you will properly get over it. I'm hoping something BIG is going to happen but I don't know so don't come and hunt me down if the something big actually doesn't happen cause then you wont get anymore of this story. Please review because that is a nice thing to do. I sadly will not be able to do anymore chapters for a while because I have something that teachers love (kids dread) SATs which is really not good because SATs are horrible because I have to have maths, english and science every day which is seriosly not good. But enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to my lovely beta Kateg123 read her work it is a hell of a lot better than mine. But that really does not mean that you shouldnt read mine. So do lol

Martha and Ianto spent the rest of the night searching for the U.F.O sighting but it was all in Spanish and since Tosh wasn't here and it was the middle of the night they couldn't be bothered to run a translation program.

"Hey Martha you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving! Got any food in mind?"

"How about Torchwood's speciality?"

"Pizza it is then!"

"You know us all too well Martha Jones I'll just go get it I'll be about half an hour tops!"

"Ianto I'll go get it you have been working all day!,"

"How about we go together?"

"Yeah come on,"

Martha and Ianto both got up from the computer that they had been working on and Martha linked arms with Ianto as they headed out the door.

Jack decided it was best to wake Gwen up at 5.30 so that gave Gwen an hour and a half to get ready and wash the sand from their previous adventure our of her hair. However it took more effort than he ever imagined to wake Gwen up. So he had to resort to his last option. He lifted Gwen up carried her over to the bathroom and into the bath he got in as well held her up underneath the shower and thought _here goes nothing _and he turned the shower on. But he wasn't shocked when he hear a familiar scream.

"JAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Well I had to wake you up somehow Gwen darling,"

"Well then _Jack_ darling get out of the bloody shower!"

Jack got out and then went on to the balcony to lay and dry in the hot air, whilst he could hear Gwen muttering and cursing about Jack but he was still smirking. An hour and a half later Gwen still wasn't ready and Jack was beginning to wonder what was taking so long he walked back through to Gwen's room to see her sitting in front of the mirror doing her hair.

"Are you ready yet?" Jack asked

"No as you can see. I'm not ready yet I'm still doing my hair,"

"But Gwen what's the point it's humid out there it will just get ruined. Gotta love foreign weather,"

"But Jack there's a little invention called hairspray so would you stop moaning, if you're so bored go find out if Tosh and Owen are ready,"

As soon as Gwen had finished her sentence Jack was out of the door and already down the hall to find Tosh and Owen.

Tosh and Owen had both decided to go to sleep and Owen had come round to Tosh's to make sure that she was awake- she was and was already getting ready, so Owen left to go get ready himself. Owen just took as long as Tosh because he is very self obsessed but when he was finished he went back round to Tosh's who was next store. They had both been ready for the past half an hour and were sitting watching telly waiting for Jack and Gwen to arrive.


	12. It's Him

Hi again I have kind of changed my chapter length. So chapters are going to be a bit shorter but this is because my computer time has really been cut down and this is a way I get more chapters to you so I don't think that you will complain too much. Will you?

Also if you have any ideas about what could happen? Just tell me I'm open to ideas, I think nearly everyone is so just tell me and I'll do my best and try to fit it in. (but don't shoot me or stop reading if I don't use your idea!)

Check out my beta's work it is really really good

Review because it is a really nice thing to do! Ta x

Martha and Ianto arrived back after getting their pizza; before Martha left she had changed her mind on running the translation program since they were coming back anyway. So after finishing their pizza they both went back to the computer to see what it had come up with. Since they used the simplest translation program, when it changed it into English some of the words had been in the wrong order but Martha saw the only two words that mattered to her. Mattered to Jack. Blue Box.

Martha stared at it in shock, not able to move or breath; Ianto had to click his fingers between the space separating Martha and the screen. Martha zoned back in still in total shock, Ianto began to skim read the report, but when he finished he still didn't understand why Martha was in shock nothing interesting; Man and Woman, Blue Box, Whooshing noise nothing exactly _Alien._

"Martha what's wrong,"

"Blue Box."

"Yes Martha Blue Box what's so special about this Blue Box?"

"Remember when I turned up- the first time? And Jack just said _I was a friend_ well that's how we met through this man and the Blue Box. It's him Ianto. It's the Doctor."

Sorry again this chapter is super shock but I thought I'd end on a cliff hanger so you know.


	13. Decisions to make

I'm just watching Doctor Who and did anyone see Rose on the TARDIS screen when Donna was watching it see I love Donna but come on she saw her. Any other person would have clocked by then thinking I've seen her before maybe she knows the doctor. I mean come on it wasn't that hard to miss I know she was busy but she could of slipped it into the conversation. Sorry I had to get my little rant out I'm done enjoy this chapter. Please review and write stories because I don't just write them I read them too so keep writing. I kind of forgot about this chapter so it has quietly sat in my computer.

Jess was my beta for this chapter thank you Jess (Kitty Kat K.O) I love her !

The Torchwood team were all finishing of getting ready for their night out. Tosh and Owen were down first then followed by Jack (who was kicked out of the room because he was 'interfering') then slowly followed by Gwen.

After being dragged into the bar for a drink to start the night off- which Jack had insisted on -they made their way to the beach front, where there were restaurants and shops all squashed together- with tourists and locals selling dodgy gear. They all knew it wasn't going to be a quiet night. After walking for around 10 minutes along for what seamed like hundreds of restaurants. They all finally agree on a restaurant that practically does every kind of food. All of them secretly wanted pizza because they were so used to it, but they were on holiday- no one was going to eat work food (as they had called it).

After finally being seated at a round table outside they began to look at the menu- unlike most of the other restaurants this menu was in Barcelona's native language- Spanish! Owen was pissed off going on about how they should 'adapt' for tourists, Tosh and Gwen glared at him and Gwen made a comment about how we should be the ones adapting. But Jack was in his element because (thanks to the TARDIS) his menu was all in English- so Jack just translated for them.

"Jack how the hell can you speak Spanish?" Owen questioned

"Well since you all know, I'm older than I look so I have to fill my time some how don't I?" Jack lied not wanting to go into the subject on how he travelled in time and space in a blue box that is bigger on the inside with a 19 year old and a 900 hundred year old alien- who was last of his kind.

"Fair enough,"

"Hola puedo tener Tapas y dos Paella y Pez gracia,"

The waiter wrote down the order, smiled and left. After fifteen minuets of random conversations that don't have anything to do with torchwood. The conversation went well until Jack's phone rang.

"No Jack you can't answer it," Owen begged

"I have to Owen it must be important. Anything could be happening Cardiff could be coming to an end. Hey maybe even the hole world so stop moaning,"

"Well if we have to start working I am really not going to be happy at all,"

10 minutes earlier in Cardiff…

After a very long silence between Ianto and Martha, who were both staring at the screen Ianto broke the deadly silence. Both shocked by what was on the screen in front of them.

"Are we going to call Jack?"

"I don't know,"

"It would ruin their holiday, like you said death follows him,"

"Ahh but Jack cant die- can he? So that's not really a problem because if he gets killed, he will just wake up. See my point?"

"I wouldn't say that to Jack he doesn't die as a hobby- but oh well but what if he takes the team?"

"Fair point but I think we should tell him- then he can decide what he wants to do."

Ianto nodded accepting defeat. Martha smirked knowing that she could always win against Ianto- bless him he will learn to win a fight sooner or later. Martha picked up her phone and scrolled down to Jack. She took a deep breath and pressed call.

Jack stared at his screen on his phone. Martha- this must be that bloody alien that those Spanish idiots were on about. Bless them.

"Martha what's wrong… okay okay calm down …no it cant be where is he?, right send me the co-ordinates to my phone I'll go find him ... Yes I know what he is like. No of course I won't do that. Yes I'll say hello from you. Okay bye."

"Sorry guys I have to go I don't know if I'll be back tonight but don't worry cause I'll be back, here's the Torchwood credit card you know the number" Handing the credit card to a shocked and dismayed Gwen "DON'T CALL ME ILL CALL YOU bye," Kissing Gwen on the check as he left the stunned table.

Jack quickly headed for the exit pulled out his phone back out and started heading towards where the SAT nav was going. He was going to do it. He wanted to see the doctor again and tell him that he was fine. That he had a team. He was even in love with the most wonderful woman in the world to him. His life was going absolutely great and he just wanted to see the doctor. But he knew the risks about the Doctor and the monsters, that's why he left the team at the restaurant, that's why he left Gwen at the restaurant- to keep her safe. To keep them all safe.

After a five minutes Owen broke the deadly silence.

"Oh well this skinks- come on lets pay and go find Jack,"

"But Gwen Jack said to stay- he would normally take us with him so it must be pretty dangerous. So Gwen it must be pretty bad. I think we should do what he wants just this once?" Asked Owen.

"Oh Owen you cant be serious. He always cuts us out, Tosh did you bring your phone- the one that can that is connected to Torchwood, can you tell us what Jacks gone after. Then we can decide if we go after him."

Tosh pulled out a slim sliver mobile phone- but it looked more like a tiny computer. After a couple of seconds Tosh had found the information and began running a quick translation program.

"Well the report says that a blue box just appeared and two normal looking people. Either Ianto or Martha must of replied ; they told them that its harmless and not to touch it and just leave it alone, and there will be no problems. But that means that Torchwood knows what it is- but I've never herd of a blue box just appearing out of nowhere."

"I have," replied Gwen quietly "Jack used to tell me if I ever saw a blue box whatever we were doing we should tell him straight away. But never follow him,"

"and you are going to listen to him ?" Asked Owen sarcastically.

" I never said that come on guys lets get moving. Jack needs us,"

Sorry for the rubbish Spanish language I'm really really sorry but this is what it means; Hola puedo tener Tapas y dos Paella y Pez gracia Hello can I have Tappis and two Paella and Fish thank you. I used one of those rubbish translators so its properly wrong


	14. Running

This is incredibly short because I have rediscovered writing and since I had nothing to do today well I thought what the heck might aswell. I don't know where this story is going. Isnt that great :D

* * *

Jack ran, he ran as fast as his 150 year old (ish) body, stitches laced his body making him slower but not stop. Questions rushed through his mind the main one being' How did you get Rose back?'. He knew that he was getting closer and closer to the TARDIS and he couldn't wait to find out what alien could be lurking about. And his team could meet them, Gwen could meet them! _Oh this is going to be absolutely fantastic. _But with the Doctor death follows as well as destruction, but god he loved that man just as well as Rose._ Lets just hope for the best they could just be here on holiday. _

_

* * *

  
_

My note: I have discoverd a twist that could cut out a character (not death) it might be a realy tragic twist (as in 'is that it, couldnt you use your imagination a little bit better') review if you want to either come up with a twist or guess the twist i have come up with :D.


	15. Beta appeal

I have just watched Loose Women, shameful if you missed it John Barrowman. I am so exited about Torchwood tonight J!

But that's not the reason I am posting, I need a beta please J


End file.
